


Kamikaze

by AngeK15



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kainora oneshots. Some will be AU, future!fic, etc etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamikaze

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a lil ficlet documenting oneshots of whatever I want to write about these two nerd babies :”) This one focuses more on Jinora.

Traveling all around the world was something that Jinora had expected to be full of excitement. It was a change that she had always craved, a time to see new things, and experience different cultures that couldn’t be found in Republic city, that she had only read about in books, that she could finally experience for herself.

She just never expected the times in between to be so boring. In between training Kai, which was a pleasure all in itself, there was only a set time that she could help, before her father could take over, trying to teach Kai everything he had taught her, in between trying (and failing) to recruit new airbenders. 

In that time there was nothing she could do. She wasn’t allowed to go out by herself, Korra, Bolin and Mako was out searching for some Airbenders, and Jinora just felt so awkward talking to Asami. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, just that she seemed so much more sophisticated and elegant and basically everything that Jinora tried to be, except it seemed to come to Asami just so much more effortlessly, and Jinora had to work to try to be that graceful. She wasn’t even sure if she succeeded in that.

Jinora climbed up the steps of the Future Industries jet, to her small room. Jinora thought it must have been the smallest place to sleep in, but she hadn’t been to any of the other rooms, so she wasn’t so sure. Since the jet was made from metal, there were cold metal walls surrounding her, even though it was well insulated, with a soft carpet. Even still, Jinora missed the warmth of her room shared with her siblings at the air temple in Republic City. 

The change of scenery was nice, at least.

In her room, Jinora’s books were strewn all along the floor, she had bought, a few from home, just to be safe, and she had barely gotten through one book the whole time she had left.

She ignored her novels on the floor and slumped on the futon, hoping to catch up on some sleep that had evaded her, and eventually sleep came. 

It could have been a few minutes after, or even an hour, but there was a knock on her door. She didn’t register the sound for a minute, still sleeping. 

Knock knock knock again.

Her eyes opened slowly, hoping that whoever it was, would leave.

Jinora wasn’t sure why, but she really wasn’t in the mood for talking to people. Maybe it was because she was still half-asleep, but it seemed more reasonable that it was because she had been surrounded by so many people with such different personalities, it was starting to get a little overwhelming. She needed some time to herself. 

Surely she wasn’t the only one feeling like this. 

The door opened, and Jinora closed her eyes hoping to catch up on a few more minutes of sleep, not knowing who it was that came inside her small room. 

“Jinora,” A deep voice, her father’s. A voice that she found solace in.

She didn’t open her eyes, though. Her father’s hand shook her shoulder gently. She knew that there would have been a reason why her father was shaking her awake, but for her own reasons, she wasn’t in the mood to do anything. 

“Wake up, Jinora.” Tenzin said gently, but sternly. “There’s an emergency”

Her eyelids fluttered. Tenzin knew that she was listening now.

“Kai’s gone missing. We need to search for him.”

That woke her up.

When she opened her eyes, her dad smiled softly down at her, but his eyes were full of worry.

“What’s happened?” She asked, getting off her futon and standing up. She felt disorientated, like how you always do after a nap. Her body was still waking up. 

“The Earth queen has been conscripting airbenders from all over Ba Sing Se. That’s why we haven’t been able to find any. Kai was with Mako and Bolin, when he slipped away from   
them, also with their wallets, but that’s not important…” 

Jinora raised her eyebrow. But then became serious. “The Earth queen is harbouring airbenders? Does that mean we’re a threat too?”

Tenzin pondered that for a moment, as they started walking to the recreation room. “I’m not sure. I’m sure we all are a threat, since we have this knowledge now.”

“That’s true.” Jinora pursed her lips. “Let’s try and find the airbenders then. I’m sure they don’t want to be involved in any of the Earth queen’s twisted plans.”

2

When Jinora found Kai with Bolin and Mako, she was ecstatic. She had kissed him, on the cheek. And she was embarrassed, but she didn’t regret it. And Kai’s face would be something that she would laugh about for weeks, anyway. 

He looked a little worse for wear. He was a little smelly, and a little dirty… but he was like that when she first met him, anyway. She didn’t have a problem with it then.  
He didn’t seem to mind, how Jinora fussed over him, making sure that he was okay. That he wasn’t hurt. Kai had never had somebody fuss over him that way. He thought it was something that a mother would do. 

Kai didn’t have a problem with it.


End file.
